AET is generally safe, inexpensive, and can easily be made available and accessible to almost everyone. It requires no approval by regulatory agencies and is thus available as a medically prescribed and supervised intervention almost immediately following confirmation of its safety and efficacy. Six-minute walk distance is associated with improved HRQoL in patients with ILD and in specific subsets. Effective use of AET as a rehabilitative intervention could have a high degree of impact on personal and public health outcomes in this advanced lung disease subset. Total Number of Subjects Enrolled = 24 Total Number of Subjects Enrolled in the current year = 8 Total Number of Subjects Enrolled that dropped = 10 Total Number of Subjects Enrolled that dropped this year = 2